


Everyone Wins (except Leia Organa)

by vmprsm



Series: Everyone Wins [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Healthy Relationships, Heterosexual Sex, Masturbation Interruptus, Multi, Orgasm Delay, Pet Names, Polyamory, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Public Foreplay, Semi-Clothed Sex, Teasing, That's Not How The Force Works, losing a bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 02:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13204263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vmprsm/pseuds/vmprsm
Summary: After the day Finn is having, he will never play cards with Poe again. Maybe.(A follow-up to the two previous Everyone Wins fics. This can be read as a standalone but you will have a much better idea of their dynamic if you read those first. You'd be missing out though if you didn't.)





	Everyone Wins (except Leia Organa)

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, no beta, and I only re-read it a couple times. This one fought me, friends, but I was so committed to finishing this series. With this third installment, Everyone Wins is complete! Thanks for sticking around.

This was a mistake. This was a  _ huge _ mistake.

 

Finn walked down the hallway, slower than normal, feet carefully spaced. He tried to focus on nothing at all, to maybe take some of the stress out of his situation. 

 

He never should have played cards with Poe. 

 

It was very likely a team effort of Rey and Poe, as she had been staring at him wickedly for most of the games. Finn had thought she was just trying to distract him, now he was considering maybe she had been dipping into his mind, feeding Poe hints or just throwing Finn off his game.

 

The stakes had been pretty high, and Poe hated to lose. Especially with such a prize on the line. 

 

No one was in the hallway, and Finn took the opportunity to rest, leaning an arm against the wall and spreading his feet out more. The plug shifted and he clenched his teeth.

 

It wasn’t a big one really, just enough to press against his walls and be a constant thought in his brain. It was longer than it was wide, flared enough at the base not to get lost, with a cord that slipped between his balls to end in a ring around the base of his dick. Finn assumed the ring was to make sure he didn’t embarrass himself in public when the plug shifted just right, which it had been threatening to do a lot. Poe had put it on him this morning with a shit-eating grin, and, well, Finn had lost at cards, so he had taken the plug with a smile. A smile that was rapidly waning as the tension built up and release seemed further and further away.

 

He was to wear it all day, barring extreme discomfort, injury, or sudden mission deployment. Poe and Rey would be watching, they said. Just a bit of fun, they said.

 

Fun for  _ who? _ Because Finn was suffering like no man should ever have to.

 

He’d worn his tightest underwear and his baggiest pants to cover up his almost constant semi-erection, and he walked like an idiot. Finn sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face. No, no. He was a bigger man than this. He could handle this. That he’d spent the first two hours of his day in his room, trying to adjust, was only testament to how committed he was to success. It definitely wasn’t because he was too embarrassed to leave.

 

“You okay, buddy?”

 

Finn looked up, his face setting immediately into one of frustration. “I’m fine, Poe.”

 

“Hey, hey, chill.” Poe put his hands up in surrender, smiling like the cocky ass he was. “I’m just checking. You look a bit...under the weather. A little flushed. You have a fever?”

 

“You know I don’t--” Finn snapped his mouth shut as a door slid open down the hall. He glared at Poe, then smiled at the mechanic that was passing by. The girl gave them a slightly concerned look, but waved as she went. When she was gone, Poe dropped his friendly mask for his genuine smile. Most of Poe’s smiles  _ were _ genuine, but sometimes Finn could tell it could be a bit forced when he was interrupted at a bad time. Poe could be fake, but never rude.

 

“Hey, babe,” Poe started again, voice pitched low, “let us know if it’s too much, okay? This isn’t exactly standard for you, so we’d understand.”

 

Finn’s heart swelled even as his mind clamped down against the scream of  _ ‘too much!’  _ that immediately started up without his permission. Poe and Rey loved him, he knew that, and back when he was a different man he may have taken Poe’s offer. When he was a different man, he was a runner. He gave up easy.

 

Finn was not that man anymore, and he was  _ not _ going to let Poe and Rey have the satisfaction of him losing this battle. 

 

“I’m fine,” Finn said flippantly, “I could take more than this.”

 

Poe raised both eyebrows. Finn cursed his big mouth. 

 

“Oh really?” Poe said, all sugary suggestion laid into his voice. “Well pretty boy, I don’t have anything bigger on hand, but if you’re good today maybe we can figure out something for tonight. But just remember you said that.”

 

Dammit. Dammit dammit dammit. 

 

“Well, I’ve gotta get going, work to do!” Finn replied and started past his boyfriend before he made his own life any more difficult. 

 

“Have a good day.” Poe said cheerily and swatted Finn in the ass. 

 

Finn bit back a screech as the plug was shoved farther in, but he couldn’t stop the high pitched noise from leaking through. He stumbled and grabbed the wall again. “You--” he started, but could already hear Poe sauntering away, whistling like he didn’t have a care in the world.

 

-

 

Standing was difficult, but not as difficult as sitting. 

 

Unfortunately, he didn’t have much choice in the matter. The few shared holo computers on the base were situated low enough to the ground to necessitate sitting, and he had a lot of data entry to do in the next few hours. 

 

Things had been...strangely quiet on their end of the galaxy. After what seemed like a thorough routing of the First Order scouts and preliminary bases in their sector, things had gone still. They’d at first taken the time to rapidly repair, reinforce, and resupply the base and its ships, but after that they had quickly run out of things to do. An operation like the Resistance wasn’t designed to have a lot of time on its hands. Finn had taken an appreciable number of hours designing flight formations and running them with his squad, then he had gotten into messing around with the on-base agriculture system, then he had been dragged forcibly away from it when he had almost collapsed the delicate ecosystem for the leafy greens. He’d been put on data duty since then. It was boring, menial and repetitive, but it was still light years better than anything the First Order had him doing. Today was inputting morse-transcribed messages between their base and Bravo base.

 

But Finn couldn’t focus for the life of him. The chairs at the base didn’t have anything as frivolous as  _ cushions _ , so it was two thin layers of fabric between the seat and the base of the plug. It flattened so nicely against the the chair too, like it was made for him to sit on. Really, this was unfair.

 

He managed to direct himself to the log he needed, and started a new section for the documents he’d been given. It would do no good to focus on his predicament, it would only make time go slower, so he began to type, glancing back and forth between the pages and the screen. It was all going well, good even, until he forgot his situation and shifted in his seat, his leg having gone slightly numb.

 

The spark of pleasure up his spine had him jerk, which only made it happen again. Very deliberately, he stilled. 

 

Carefully, he looked around.

 

There was no one nearby, most everyone else took different shifts to do data entry. Most people avoided the task, actually. Finn appreciated his time alone on the busy base sometimes, so this wasn’t unusual, and really, what were the chances of someone walking in? He’d hear them approaching.

 

In a slow, controlled movement, he shifted in the seat, forward and back just once to test it out. He shivered at the feeling of the plug bumping his walls. 

 

Without the conscious agreement of his mind he did it again, then again, the motion turning into a gentle rocking that soon had him panting quietly and his dick pressing against his zipper. It was a lot, but it also wasn’t enough. He wanted the drag of it moving in and out, but there was nothing to be done for it. He couldn’t get off like this either, the ring around the base of his dick now uncomfortably tight, holding back any release he could have had even if the motion were enough to put him over the edge. But  _ stars,  _ it felt good anyways. 

 

He changed to a little circling motion, the edges of the plug pressing unevenly against the chair seat, and every time the toy pushed briefly against his prostate he held back a little whine and his cock throbbed. This wasn’t sustainable, he hold himself, but maybe just one more minute. Sweat beaded on the back of his neck as he tortured himself. 

 

The sound of a door closing down the hall had Finn propelling guilty out of his seat like he’d been shot. He busied his hands with the papers, grabbing them up and turning away from the doorway, shuffling them around nonsensically to look like he was working.

 

Straining his ears over the sound of fake-work, he waited. Several tense minutes passed, enough time for him to get his breath back and calm his racing heart. Thankfully, the panic killed his erection. Nobody came in. 

 

Finn stood for the rest of his shift.

 

-

 

It was coming to Finn’s attention that he should exercise more. Sure, weightlifting was well and good, he usually did that just by working on the X-wings, and cardio wasn’t too bad (after running around in the sand with Rey awhile back during the map debacle, he’d wisely added it in), but what he really needed was  _ flexibility.  _

 

He twisted around again, trying to somehow make his spine move in such a way that he could see behind him. The floor-length mirror propped up against the wall was a bit dingy, the wood edge ruined by water damage, but it served well in giving him a bead on what he looked like leaving his quarters day-to-day. It was being used for a quite different purpose now, but, no one needed to know that. 

 

From this angle he could just see the base of the plug, peeking out between his cheeks. It was a happy purple color, where Poe had even gotten it was a mystery to Finn, but he learned not to bother with questions. It didn’t matter much anyways. Still, it was there. He reached a hand back, a semi-uncomfortable stretch in his shoulder, and tapped it with a fingernail. Didn’t feel like much. Didn’t move much either. Finn reached with both hands, getting a good grip on the meat of his ass and spreading his cheeks out to the sides to maybe see a bit better. 

 

Still not a lot to look at, with the angle he was working with. What he wouldn’t give for a hand mirror. It was a simple, if difficult, view, though it still gave him a bit of pride to look at. He’d lost a bet, but look at how good he was being at taking the punishment! He’d gotten mostly used to it, working through the rest of his data entry, and the walk back to his quarters had been almost comfortable. Looking at it now, he felt pretty pleased. He made this look  _ good. _

 

Pants and belt around his ankles, he almost tripped over when his communicator dinged with a call. He stumbled, cursing, and slapped a hand on the floor in a quite creative forward bridge to stop from falling on his face. His legs screamed with the stretch. Automatically, he looked through his legs in exasperation, to surprisingly catch a great view of his ass on display in the mirror. That was a good position, despite the pain. Finn tilted his head, thoughtful.

 

The communicator went off again, and he remember how he’d gotten there. Quickly, he dropped his knees to the floor and scrambled to standing, snatching the communicator off the dresser and shuffling awkwardly over to his bed. “It’s Finn,” he answered.

 

“Finn, good,” a female voice answered. It was Mitri, the communications operator for the base. “General Organa just called a meeting. To the war room in twenty.”

 

“Anything serious?” Finn asked, sitting on the bed to pull his pants back up one handed. He hissed as the plug hit the thin sheets and hard mattress. 

 

Mitri hummed. “Didn’t seem like an emergency. I think the base high command is leaving suddenly? I think it's a Senate-slash-Resistance conference thing. I didn’t get all the details, just transferred the message from one of the Republic frigates that passed nearby.”

 

Finn considered that as he closed his belt buckle. “Okay. Well, I’ll be there.”

 

“I’ll mark you in.” Mitri replied, and disconnected.

 

Finn look at the door, which lead to the hallway, which lead to the command center, which lead to the war room. He definitely needed to be surrounded by his peers and superiors with his current predicament. Great.

 

-

 

The room was fairly crowded as Finn made his way through the entryway just before the twenty minutes had concluded. Walking slowly was good for his ass, not great for getting places on time. His body ached almost pleasantly with the stretching he’d gotten, intentionally or not, and he was pretty sure he was going to be fine as people stood around the large holo table.

 

“Attention,” General Organa said, and she barely needed to raise her voice to get control of the room. Nearby, but not yet across from him, Finn caught a flash of Poe’s artfully messy dark hair. Finn shrugged his jacket (still the one Poe gave him) higher on his shoulders by reflex. 

 

Satisfied, Organa began to speak. “There's been a change of the schedule for the next week. I know we had  _ so _ many plans,” she smiled wryly, “but the new Senate has called Resistance command in for a meeting on strategy, and possibly a treaty with what is left of the First Order.”

 

A general sound of displeasure went through the room like a wave. Organa put up a hand. “Listen, this is not what many of you want, I understand. We’ve all lost something in this war to them. But,” he paused, looking around the room, “if there's a treaty, less will be lost for others. Anything we broker with them will be a hard victory on our part. The Resistance leaders, including myself, will see to that.”

 

“So!” She said, clapping her hands together when no dissent was heard. “With that, we have work to do. The meeting will be at least a week, including travel, and we leave tomorrow. We hash out the major details now of the security, changes to the shipment schedule, etcetera, and I expect the Commanders” she gave a pointed look to each in the room, lingering on Poe last, “to use the bare bones to get it done. You’ve worked with less!”

 

Slowly, Finn worked out why he was there. The other pilots present were all group leaders, and it became apparent that they needed to decide who would go on security detail to get the command out of the sector, and which would run with the accelerated shipments. It was figured out fairly quickly that the Commanders would stay on base as the de facto leaders while the General and her second were away. Finn’s group was picked out to fly with a weapons freighter out to Tango base in two days, then do a routine sweep of the northwest quadrant of the sector when they returned. The plan for Finn was set within the first fifteen minutes of the meeting, and he graciously accepted the assignment. No one left after their assignment, preferring to listen to the rest of the briefing, so Finn waiting patiently near the table as it whirled with blue tinted maps and configurations, half listening, half daydreaming about how his night would go. There was only a few hours until dinner, which he didn't exactly relish eating in the mess hall, but also wanted very badly, having worked through lunch in embarrassment. 

 

For a while, he almost forgot about the toy, settled comfortably in him, as he stood there. Such nice moments were not meant to last.

 

Unbeknownst to Finn, the plug wasn't just a plug. He should have known, this was  _ Poe’s. _

The previously-inert vibrator in his ass turned on without warning. Finn lurched forward, slamming his hand on the table and bending over automatically to try to let off pressure and some of the overwhelming pleasure on his genitals. 

 

The room paused. Looked at him. He tried to smile.

 

“Charlie horse,” he said belatedly, moving his free hand around to grab his leg. 

 

One of the pilots, Blue One, stepped towards him. “Can I help?”

 

“No, no, it's good.”  _ By stars  _ it was good. “It’ll pass.”

 

The pilot looked at him funny and shrugged. “Lemme know,” they said, and went back to the meeting. Everyone did, after giving him lingering looks. He smiled at them, but it was a forced thing, and he wasn't sure it went over well. Carefully he moved back, rubbing his leg in a pantomime of trying to get the cramp out. Not making any sex noises was suddenly the most difficult thing he had ever done.

 

What the  _ fuck _ . 

 

He looked around the room, trying to get a view of Poe or Rey. Poe had seemingly disappeared into the crowd, but he would bet good credits that the bastard had seen the whole thing from the perfect vantage point. He kept looking.

 

There, across the room, half-hidden near a doorway behind one of the engineers, was Rey, hand delicately over her mouth but Finn could see the crinkle of a smile in her eyes. She was leaning casually in the most tight-fitting workout outfit she owned, and that was saying something. All of Rey’s outfits were tight, but she had foregone the fabric that usually draped across her chest and shoulders and down over her legs, and he could clearly make out the shape of her breasts and muscular thighs. Damn her.

 

Calmly, as not to drag attention to her, she held a hand up, showing a little remote dangling on her palm between two fingers. That  _ minx _ . The green light on it blinked steadily, and the vibrator chugged on in its duty. It was a low setting, thankfully, so it couldn't be heard, and as Finn looked away from Rey and to the floor, he breathed through the pleasure until it was manageable. 

 

Just as suddenly, it turned off. 

 

Finn looked up again, a mixed expression of dismay and gratefulness turning his face into a modernist painting. Rey cocked an eyebrow at him. It was a damn shame the he couldn't send his feelings or anything through the Force, lacking any sort of formal training, but he hoped his gaze was enough.  _ Mercy _ . 

 

Rey looked to consider him, and his unspoken request. She smiled slowly. 

 

Oh gosh, how did she know exactly what would drive him wild? The vibrator started again but instead of the steady motion it had before, it was now going in lazy waves, like pulses from the base to the tip of the toy. It almost,  _ almost _ , felt like being fucked. Finn swallowed heavily and closed his eyes, trying not to kneel on the floor right then and there and start begging. 

 

His hand had fallen from his leg in his distraction, and he was still bent slightly at the waist as he tried to focus on not looking like a slut in front of his peers. He could do this. Rey wouldn’t throw anything at him that he couldn’t handle. She knew him better than that.

 

After a few more deep breaths, Finn stood up mostly straight again, trying to subtly adjust his rock hard dick in his trousers. Into the waistband it went. He felt a ripple through the Force as he readjusted his shirt to be more loose. Looking up, there was a perfect opening between two heads…

 

...and Leia Organa, princess of Alderaan, former Senator, hero for the Republic, founding General of the Resistance, was staring right at him. 

 

He stared back, dumbstruck. Her look was questioning, but in the way that said  _ ‘Really?’ _

 

Oh no. 

 

For a man as dark as him to blush, it was a cold day on Jakku. But it must have been snowing on the defunct star destroyers because Finn’s face lit up in the few seconds she was looking at him. After a moment she looked bored, and went back to the briefing, but the damage was done. General Organa had definitely felt him through the Force, and he felt like he could die on the spot. 

 

He looked to the doorway Rey had been hiding in to find her gone, the vibrations having ceased in the horrifying moment. Poe was nowhere to be found either, not even when Finn tried to look at every head in the crowd. 

 

That was his cue. He had to get out of there ASAP. Without making a sound, he slipped from the room.

 

-

 

Down several hallways, halfway to his room, Finn was grabbed from a dark corner. He yelped, but was dragged in by two sets of hands. He was firmly wedged between Rey and Poe, facing neither, and their hands wrapped around his waist from both sides. 

 

“You!” He admonished Rey, barely able to form words.

 

“I’m sorry!” She exclaimed quickly. “I had no idea that could even happen!”

 

“Holy moons, Finn, you played it off so well though.” Poe added in, but Finn was still too flustered to take compliments. 

 

Finn took a second to try to breathe, feeling like he had been holding his breath since making eye contact with the General. “I’m never gonna live that down.” Finn sighed. 

 

“Maybe…” Rey said, unsure. 

 

“But it was kind of hilarious.” Poe said.

 

“A little. Your  _ face _ .” Rey said to Finn. 

 

“You're evil.” Finn replied, smiling a little.

 

“I’m not the one who put it there.” She defended.

 

“That was definitely me. I regret nothing.” Poe said, grinning.

 

“Oh yeah?” Finn asked. “She knows we’re together. Wait ‘til you have to see her off tomorrow.”

 

Poe’s grin dropped. “Ah. Shit.”

 

There was a tense moment, and then they all burst into laughter. It was a glorious moment, all of them shaking one another with the force of their laughs, hugging tightly as they faced their screw up. 

 

Slowly, the laughter died down. Poe stopped first, moving a hand to smooth across Finn’s close-cropped scalp. Rey looked on fondly. 

 

“How about we get that out, pup?” She asked, squeezing around his waist briefly. “I think you've suffered enough. And Poe, you’ve  _ definitely _ won enough.”

 

“I’ll keep winning,” Poe said, the full confidence of the best pilot in the Resistance back in his voice, “I’m not done.”

 

To Finn’s puzzled look, he smiled again. “Let’s go.”

 

-

 

“Where in the whole damn Outer Rim are we?” Finn demanded. He was being dragged along in the dark, a hand held by each of his partners as they strode side by side. They'd walked only a minute or so before Poe coded open a door into the darkness, and now they felt like they were halfway through the base. 

 

“Patience,” Rey sing-songed. Finn grumbled.

 

Finally they turned, grabbed Finn by the arms again, and guided his back against something solid and cool. Metallic, if he had to guess, but it was nearly impossible to tell through his jacket. A jacket that was then stripped away from him, along with his belt. He had no idea who was doing what as his eyes adjusted to the darkness.

 

Really, there was plenty of light, if he focused. There were lots of little lights, in a variety of colors, and the distant wall lights near the bay doors shed some small illumination over where they were. Rey came into focus just before she started kissing his neck, and he looked down to find Poe working his trousers open. 

 

Wait. Bay doors?

 

Before he could vocalize his thoughts, he was almost roughly turned around, and his hands were placed against the metal. He could feel a rivet under his palm, and suddenly knew exactly where they were. 

 

The cool, thin hands of Rey pulled his hips out further, and Poe’s warmer, but no less calloused hands slid under his shirt to push it to his shoulders to pool around his neck. His pants were stripped down to catch around his knees as his feet were nudged apart. His cock bounced out, heavy and standing out proud from his hips.

 

Rey and Poe sometimes worked together as if they were linked through the Force, which Finn could confirm they were not. They were very forward people, stubborn and quick, so obviously that lent to thinking alike, but their automatic,  _ perfect _ synchronization, never fumbling when trying to complete a task together, was stunning to behold nonetheless. They swore up and down that it was not by practice or intent. Finn felt lucky to be the subject of their focus. 

 

Despite the darkness, he squeezed his eyes shut as a finger pushed against the plug. It was a solid press, to see how far it would go, but it wasn’t rough. Finn exhaled loudly.

 

The finger was gone. Then, it was back, circling the edge of the plug and brushing against his rim as it slid under the flared base. He jerked his hips unintentionally towards the hand, but received no reprimand. This wasn’t a dominance situation, then. 

 

Teasing, the finger pressed at his rim, and Finn whined. He heard Rey chuckle. “It’s so good to hear you, love.” 

 

It was true, Finn was usually quiet and focused during sex, but he was at the end of his rope today. He was damn near to begging. 

 

The finger pulled away. “How much should we do?” Poe asked, clearly a question for Rey. “We kind of tortured him today.” His tone was anything but remorseful, and Finn held in a scoff. Still, he held his hands still on the metal and waited. 

 

“Just a bit more.” Rey replied, seeming fairly sure in her decision. “I want to hear more of his puppy whines.”

 

Poe laughed shortly. “You got it, my little mouse.” Rey gave him a light laugh of her own. 

 

His reprieve was over as the fingers returned, gripping the base of the plug in sturdy fingertips. Distraction from it was given by Rey, who slid under his arm to insinuate herself between him and his improvised wall. She flattened herself best she could against his chest while propping her shoulder blades on the metal, all of the muscles and curves of her torso pressed on him, bare skin to her tight jumpsuit. Her face was inches from his, and Finn wanted with all his heart to kiss her, but didn't know if he was allowed. She smiled, a genuine soft thing in the dark, and took his cheeks in her hands. 

 

Painstakingly, the plug was pulled from him. The drag was exquisite, after being stagnant for so long. The lubricant on it wasn’t quite a plentiful as it had been when it went in that morning, but it didn't hurt to be removed. Finn breathed slowly into Rey’s face, his eyes slipping shut again. He’d wanted that all day. 

 

When just the tip was left, Poe pushed it back in. Finn gasped, arching, and a little whimper escaped him. Rey’s fingers clenched gently on his cheeks. “Yes,” she breathed, “yes, do that.” 

 

“The more vocal you are, the better it is,” Poe informed him, and Finn finally knew what they were playing at. They’d definitely discussed this beforehand. But even so, he’d do anything for his mouse and kit, and this was so good, it wasn’t too much to ask. As the plug made its way out and in a second time, he released a little moan. 

 

Rey giggled, clearly pleased. Poe moved the toy a few more times, a small noise coming from Finn with each motion, before he finally removed it completely. “Don’t worry,” he said before Finn could protest, “we aren’t done.” 

 

The plug might not have been very big, but it was still at least a couple fingers wide, if they were going by Rey’s as a metric. Finn had no idea on this or any other planet where Poe pulled the lube from, but there wasn’t even the discernable click of a cap before his slick fingers were at Finn’s entrance. Two fingers pressed in relentlessly, steady and warm, and Finn opened his mouth in an ‘o’ as he dropped his forehead to touch Rey's. She stroked his cheeks, ever present and supportive. As Poe began to move them, stretching what little was still needed, Finn panted, quiet but intense noises spilling from his lips. 

 

It could have been a minute or a half hour before Poe deemed him ready, Finn had no way of knowing in his pleasure. But sure enough, his fingers left, and the very warm, round head of his cock pushed against his hole. 

 

“Please,” Finn managed to say. He had a hard time asking for what he wanted, usually, but he  _ needed _ this. 

 

Rey caught his lips, finally, as Poe sunk into him with little rocking motions, liberally covered in lube and slipping a little deeper with each push. Finn moaned, low and loud, into Rey’s mouth, and she swallowed his noise happily, tongue flitting between their open mouths to drag against his. It took a bit for Poe to get fully seated, but once he was, he laid his forehead against Poe’s back and sighed. 

 

“You good?” Poe whispered to him. Both of his partners seem to have gone quiet in the wake of his voice. 

 

“Mm,” Finn replied in the affirmative, mouth still mostly occupied with Rey. To accentuate his reply, he pushed his ass back onto his boyfriend’s hips.

 

Poe gripped his hips tightly at that, and left a quick kiss on Finn’s spine before he straightened back up. “On we go, then.”

 

The first stroke was near mind-blowing, and Finn groaned into Rey. She smiled against his lips. “Good pup, best boy,” she said quietly, letting go of his cheeks to rub her fingers firmly up and down his sides. She matched Poe’s pace as best she could with her body, pressing up against Finn’s chest and rolling to let him feel her breasts, while also keeping him steady with Poe’s strengthening thrusts. 

 

Finn could cry with how good it felt. All day, teased to the edge more than once with the plug, and now the real thing. It would only be better if he could come. The reminder hit him suddenly, as his engorged dick brushed Rey’s leg. He whined loudly, the ring still firmly in place but the cord detached from the plug and hanging from his base. 

 

Rey followed Finn’s gaze and gasped, half-sincere. “Oh, you poor thing,” she said, “kit will let me take it off, right?” 

 

“Yeah,” Poe replied, somewhat out of breath, slowing down for a moment to speak. “I’m getting close.”

 

“Perfect, not too long now then.” She said, and dragged a finger up the underside of Finn’s cock. 

 

Finn cried out. After so much neglect to his cock, he was sorely unprepared for Rey’s teasing. Rey shushed him kindly, peppering kisses all over his face. “Not long, not long,” she chanted softly at him.

 

She didn't lie, as within the next few moments Poe groaned, bending over and burying himself deep in Finn as he finished. He shuddered for a long second, Finn could feel it against him, and the pumping of his cock as he ejaculated. He was proud to make Poe come apart so well. Poe took a long breath, the exhale whooshing out over Finn’s back, and he pulled out. 

 

Finn couldn't help it. “Please, please, please,” he said, seemingly unable to verbalize anything else. 

 

“You need a second.” Rey said, and Finn met her eyes at the seriousness of her tone. They were loving but strong. He matched her breathing for a minute as Poe moved around behind him, buckling back up and doing whatever else he needed. 

 

Poe took him by the hips again, Rey grabbed his arms in a steely grip, and they lowered Finn to the floor. Finn was now calm enough to do it himself, but he allowed them to help him anyways. His ass hit cloth rather than the cold duracrete, and he smiled. Poe’s jacket, probably. It cleaned easy, they’d learned after a few mishaps. 

 

Poe sat down behind him, and Finn gratefully leaned back as Poe supported them on arms braced behind him. Rey, in the dim light of the starship hangar, stripped out of her bodysuit. She unceremoniously dropped it to the floor and sunk to her hands and knees. 

 

“No way,” Finn said, struck dumb for the second time that day.

 

“Way,” she said, crawling over him. “I'm not leaving this room without getting in on the action. A deviation from the plan, but you don't mind, do you?”

 

Finn shook his head vigorously, making himself slightly dizzy with the motion. He watched as she stuck the pointer finger from each hand under the edge of the cockring and carefully lifted it off. He was still hard, but not to bursting like he had been a few minutes ago. He could probably hold out for a little bit. 

 

She was so wet, Finn quickly reconsidered. He set his hands upon her thighs as she sunk down on top of him, squeezing. “I’m not gonna last.” He said honestly. 

 

“That's okay, just try.” She replied, shifting her hips to get more comfortable. She put both hands on his upper abdomen and moved to the balls of her feet for better leverage. Rey moved slowly, rolling her hips like a professional as she chased her own pleasure. Finn tried to help, as addled as he was, by pressing the pad of his thumb against her clit as she rocked against him. She made a happy noise and grinded harder, pressing his cock deep into her. 

 

“Damn” he gasped, fighting his orgasm. He moaned and dropped his head back onto Poe’s shoulder. The other man dropped a kiss on his temple. 

 

Rey’s classic little moans burst from her as she worked herself on Finn, and fairly quickly she arched, pushing hard against his thumb and shaking through her legs as her orgasm washed over her. Her clenching around him was too much, and Finn let out a hoarse yell as he came moments later, held in place by Poe as he rode out what felt like a punch to the gut of pleasure. It was not the longest orgasm he’d ever experienced but certainly the most intense, as the edges of his vision faded briefly.

 

The two lovers heaved breaths in, seemingly trying to get all the air in the room into their lungs at the same time. As they came down off their highs, Finn reached up to put a hand on both faces of his partners.

 

“Thanks. That was...something else.”

 

“I knew you’d do well.” Rey said, still catching her breath.

 

Poe chuckled, reverberating against Finn’s back. “I knew we should have done that before now.”

 

“Ah hush,” Finn said. His aversion to plugs was clearly over now, but Poe  _ had _ been bugging him about it for some time. Finn could now see the error of his ways. That didn’t mean he had to admit it.

 

They sat, comfortable and messy, until their breathing slowed to normal, and Finn no longer felt like his heartbeat was in his ears and throat. Rey stood up, putting her suit back on as Poe helped Finn stand, fixing his clothes without asking. Finn’s hands were still a bit shaky, so it was appreciated. 

 

In the low lighting, it had taken a while for Finn’s eyes to adjust fully, but he had sharp vision from his days maneuvering in a Stormtrooper helmet. 

 

“Poe…is that  _ Black One _ ?” Finn asked, incredulous, as Poe stooped to scoop his jacket from the floor. Rey started laughing, the secret out, and the plan complete.

 

“Sure is.” Poe replied, and the smugness in his voice could be heard from outside atmo.

 

-

 

They woke in the morning, all snuggled on Finn’s cot, to a message from the General to each of their accounts: 

 

_ I hope you had fun, but next time, keep the foreplay out of meetings. My sanity thanks you. _

 

Finn was  _ never _ going to live this down.


End file.
